Today, people have many options available to view, create, edit, or otherwise access multimedia content, such as images, audio, and video. In addition to traditional cameras, sound recorders, and video recorders, many mobile devices, such as smartphones, have the capability to take pictures, record audio, and capture video. In one example, a mobile device can include a camera and video capturing software that enables the user to record or capture videos using the camera included with the mobile device. The videos can be stored at the mobile device and accessed at a later time. In another example, the user can already have access to a video that he or she previously downloaded or otherwise acquired. In some cases, an internet social networking service can provide users with the ability to share multimedia content, including videos. Members of the multimedia-sharing social networking service can upload their videos to the multimedia-sharing social networking service.
In some cases, the videos or other multimedia content can be stored at the social networking service. For example, the social networking service can provide resources to store the videos or other multimedia content. However, as the amount of stored videos or other multimedia content increases, the amount of resources available to the social networking service decreases.